Moving Forward
by glowing-chkcurry
Summary: Iwaoi College AU. What happens when you're stuck in the past? What happens when you're unable to forgive the people who have hurt you before? Oikawa lives everyday with these thoughts. However, he decides to just sweep them under the rug and forget about them. One day this rug is removed and everything resurfaces. After meeting Iwaizumi, can he save Oikawa?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of students bustling their way to their classes can be heard echoing throughout the halls. Oikawa opened the door to the lecture hall and scanned the room for an empty seat. Since it was the first day of classes, the room was packed full of students. However, there was an opened seat near the center of the room. As Oikawa made his way to the seat, light murmuring can be heard as fingers were discretely being pointed at him.

Before pulling the chair from the desk, Oikawa kindly asked, "Is this seat taken?"

The student lifted his head up from his phone. His hair was of a dark color and was cut short and spiked. His eyes were alluring; they were of a dark grey color, something that wasn't too common. He held a facial expression that was hard to read. It's wasn't as though he was intimidating looking or anything, but rather it was hard to tell what he was thinking. The student glanced down at the seat Oikawa was referring to and looked back up at Oikawa. The student shook his head and quietly invited him to take the seat.

Oikawa gently nodded his head, "Thank you". He situated himself in the seat and removed his notebook and pencil from his backpack. The brunette then proceeded to put on his glasses since he couldn't see the front very well from where he was sitting.

While they waited for the class to begin, Oikawa felt a gaze pointed towards him. He turned his attention towards the gaze. The student quickly averted his eyes and turned in the other direction.

"_Was he just looking at me?_" Oikawa thought to himself.

The professor entered the classroom and got himself ready at the podium located in front of the room. "Welcome everyone to Class XXX. Now, I know most of you are all seniors, however, just because this is a simpler class, don't think you can slack off. This class requires the same amount of work as any other class."

Oikawa leaned back into his chair and sighed, "…how annoying" he said under his breathe.

* * *

After class had ended, everyone started to pack their things and cleared the room. The student that was sat next to Oikawa was also about to head out, but the brunette called out to him before he could leave.

"Hey" Oikawa called out.

The student turned around and faced Oikawa. The brunette couldn't tell if he was bothering the student or not, but he continued. "I'm Oikawa Tooru!" The brunette scratched his head playfully, "Since we'll be in the same class for the rest of the semester, I might as well introduce myself"

The student stared at Oikawa curiously before extending his hand out, "…Iwaizumi Hajime". He kept a straight face while he waited for Oikawa to shake his hand.

Oikawa proceeded to shake Iwaizumi's hand. Oikawa suddenly lit up as though he had a great idea. "How about we go out for a bite to celebrate this budding friendship!" The brunette exclaimed; he just wanted someone to pay for his dinner.

Unable to reject the offer, Iwaizumi spoke with a slight grin, "Sure"

* * *

The two went to a fast food place outside of campus. After receiving their food, they take a seat at one of the tables that was placed near a window at the end of the joint.

"So, what do you think about the professor?" Oikawa asked while taking a bite out of his burger.

"Hmmmm…" Iwaizumi thought very hard while he took a sip out of his soda, "I think he'll be a really hard grader. Don't know if I'm really looking forward to that"

"Yeah…it's really annoying. I wanted to take it easy for this last semester" Oikawa sighed. "But maybe it wont actually be that bad" he shrugged.

Iwaizumi observed Oikawa as he spoke, "…You seem like the easy-going type"

"Hm? Me?" the brunette pointed at himself. "I guess you could say that, but there are definitely some things I take VERY seriously you know"

"Like what?" Iwaizumi seemed genuinely curious.

Oikawa chuckled, "hehe you reaaally wanna know? ….Well too bad, it's a secret!"

A small smile appeared on Iwaizumi's face, "You…you're kinda interesting you know"

"Is that even a compliment?"

"Of course. It's good to be different"

That response seemed to have taken Oikawa by surprise, "You- you really seem to say whatever you feel"

"Isn't it better that way? I mean how else are people supposed to know?"

Oikawa laughed, "Saying that with such a serious face, you really are honest" He paused, "But don't you think there are times when it's better not to say anything? Like what if it hurts the other person?"

Iwaizumi looked Oikawa in the eye, "I get where you're coming from and there probably are times when it is better not to say anything. But say if you chose to stay quiet about something but that something was important to you"

"…I don't think I follow"

"What I mean is that if you wanted to get something off your chest but decided to say nothing just because you were scared of hurting the other person. What about your feelings?"

Oikawa remained silent.

Iwaizumi looked out the window, "Well in the end, that's just my opinion"

"You really are something else…" Oikawa almost seemed like he was thinking of something else. Before Iwaizumi was able to ask what he meant, Oikawa spoke again, "Ah, it's getting late. Maybe we should start heading out now".

"Ah, you're right. I lost track of time"

The two got up from the table and threw away their trash before exiting the building. They walked to the train station while exchanging little words. When they reached the station the two went separate ways. However, before they split ways, Oikawa asked "Iwaizumi?"

"Hm?"

"Can we exchange lines? Today was fun" Oikawa scratched his head.

"Yeah sure" Iwaizumi took his phone out of his pocket and placed his phone next to Oikawa's.

"Oh, got it!" Oikawa added Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's train was about to arrive. He placed his phone back into his pocket. "I'll see you in class" he said.

"Ok, bye Iwaiz- ….Iwa-chan!" Oikawa playfully shouted.

Iwaizumi's face twitched a little as if he was wondering why the brunette called him that.

Noticing the expression, Oikawa added "Your name is too long and Iwa-chan sounds more fitting". Oikawa had a grin on his face seeing Iwaizumi's expression. That was probably the most noticeable expression Oikawa has seen all day on Iwaizumi's face.

Iwaizumi waved goodbye as he got onto the train. He didn't say anything about the nickname.

As the train started to leave the station, Iwaizumi looked out the window and saw Oikawa walking the other way. He took his phone out of his pocket. He checked Oikawa's line profile. The brunette's profile pic was of him throwing the peace sign with his tongue sticking out. There seemed to be another guy in the background bowing….to Oikawa?

"_What is going on here?" _Iwaizumi thought to himself. He thought of the conversation they just shared, and the expressions Oikawa showed, "Interesting…"

* * *

Oikawa enters his apartment and hangs his backpack up on the hook located in the foyer. He switches the lights on and walks into the living room. Oikawa had a very spacious apartment, not only that, it was an upscale apartment. The floors were covered with a deep mahogany wood and the walls were a light cream color. The living room had a plush gray sofa and in front of that there was a wooden coffee table. There was also a tv hung on the wall in front of the sofa. The kitchen was to the right of the living room. He had all the basic necessities: gas range, refrigerator, microwave, oven, etc. Oikawa didn't cook very much so the kitchen was still in pristine condition. To the left of the living room was where his bedroom and bathroom lied.

Before he went to bathe, Oikawa noticed a voicemail left on his home phone. He played the message, "_Hello Tooru. This is your mother. Your nephew will be entering high school soon. We are planning on having a little dinner in two weeks to celebrate since both me and your father will be busy for the next couple months. Please be sure to call me back"_ -End of message.

"In two weeks? That should be fine, I'll call her later" Oikawa said to himself.

His relationship with his parents wasn't particularly bad or anything. He knew his parents cared about him. It was just more as if they were always busy so their way of going about things was very "business-like".

Oikawa prepared the bath and later went in. As he sat there in the hot water, he starts to recall him and Iwaizumi's conversation. Iwa's view on things was certainly different from any other person he's met. "_He's quite interesting" _he thought to himself.

Oikawa got out the bath and entered his room while drying his hair off with a towel. He grabbed his phone from the desk and checked line for any messages. He then went to look at Iwaizumi's profile. His profile pic was of him standing in front of the ocean. There was a faint grin on his face, but you really have to look for it. Oikawa laughed, "someone needs to teach him how to take photos". Oikawa placed his phone back on the desk and situated himself in bed. He turned off the lights and drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of students packing their things can be heard from classroom; people saying bye to each other as well as people leaving together. "Iwaizumi! Are you gonna head to the library with us?"

A group of about 3 student approached Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa. "I'll see you later"

Oikawa nodded "Sure, don't forget about the homework again"

Iwaizumi waved as he walked over to his friends.

"He's quite popular" Oikawa said to himself. The brunette grabbed his things and left the classroom.

* * *

Iwaizumi and his friends had gone to hang out at the food court located in a mall that wasn't too far from campus. It was busy for a Tuesday, so it was quite noisy.

"Hey hey, how did you and that Oikawa guy become friends? Judging by how different your personalities are, I can't really imagine you guys getting along" The man asked Iwaizumi (Man will be called Buzz Cut).

Iwaizumi stared off into the crowd of people walking through the mall. "Well we ended up sitting next to each other, so obviously we'd end up talking"

"But you guys like hang out and stuff"

"Ah, well he's kinda interesting" Iwaizumi chuckled to himself.

"Ehh, I've never talked to guy so I wouldn't know"

Another one of his friends spoke up. (We'll call him Glasses-kun). "Oikawa is quite famous. It feels like I always hear his name."

"I'm pretty sure he's just popular" Buzz Cut spoke up.

Iwaizumi took a sip out of his Coke, "Is he? I mean he seems like a great guy and he's quite lively, so I'd get if he were, but I've never really seen him with anyone"

"Well we don't really know much about who he spends time with; like Buzz Cut said before, we've never really spoke to him. Honestly, we only know he hangs out with you," Glasses-kun laughed "But I've heard people say the same three things about him. 1: He has a pretty face, 2: He apparently comes from a wealthy family, and 3: He's smart"

"…Maybe that's why he doesn't really associate with many people" Iwaizumi quietly said. However, his friends were still able to hear him.

"Do you think differently of him now that you know this?" Glasses-kun asked.

"No not really. I don't see why knowing that should change my perspective." Iwaizumi casually exclaimed.

Buzz Cut sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye, "Our Iwaizumi is such a good guy"

Glasses-kun speaks up, "Honestly, after hearing you talk about how you like hanging with Oikawa, I've been wanting to talk to him, but he seems kind of hard to approach"

"Hmm now that you say that, I do get that feeling also" Buzz Cut agreed.

"You think so? I've never really gotten that vibe from him" Iwaizumi disagreed.

"I mean sometimes he has this facial expression that's just kinda makes him….I don't know, hard to approach."

Iwaizumi remained silent.

"…It could just be our imagination"

"No, who knows. I just met him, so there's plenty I don't yet know about him"

Glasses-kun looked at his watch, "Oh shoot! I forgot I have club activities tonight. I gotta head out"

"Ok, we'll go with you. I got to pick up a book from the library anyway. I've got a research paper due next week" Iwaizumi sighed.

They head out of the restaurant and make their way back to campus. Once they return to campus, Buzz Cut heads back to his dorm room and Glasses-kun heads over to the club room. Alone, Iwaizumi heads over to the library and picks up his research material. _'I think this'll be enough' _he thought to himself. He heads over to the counter and checks out the books.

Iwaizumi then heads over towards the front entrance of campus. However, something grabs his attention.

* * *

Oikawa enters a small café that was located near the center of campus. The scent of coffee immediately fills his senses.

"Tooooru!" a girl with straight pink long hair called out to him. She waved and signaled him to take the seat next to him.

The table was located in the back corner of the café. It was seated next to a large window so you could see the people walking by from the outside. "Satsuki, you really like watching people don't you" Oikawa said as he took the seat across from her.

"People are so interesting! That's why I decided to study psychology" she laughed.

"Are you still helping coach the basketball team? I remember you being really good at that"

"Well that's also why I'm studying psych. If I can learn how to read people's behaviors, then maybe I can create better game plays and actions to help counter other teams"

Oikawa let out a sigh, "Sometimes I forget that you can be a bit scary sometimes"

She giggled, "But enough about me, we're here to talk about you"

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me. Just the same old boring routine"

"Hmm I wouldn't ay it's been the same" She smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course it's the same. I go to class; the professor is still annoying as always, then I go home. There isn't anything different"

"You think so?" She gracefully took a sip out of her coffee. "I hear there's been a new guy you've been hanging around"

"…Ah, so that's what you've been trying to get at. How do even have so many people out here keeping an eye on me?!"

"Don't worry about that" she laughed, "But what is he like?"

Oikawa signed, "Well his name is Iwa-ch- er, Iwaizumi. He's fun to talk to and he's serious?"

"Oh. Iwaizumi you said? Like Iwaizumi Hajime?"

"Ya?"

"Ohhh, so you're hanging out with him"

"You know him?"

"Of course, he's very popular you know. I almost never see him alone"

Oikawa pouted, "So he really is popular"

"I'm surprised you didn't know"

"I don't really pay attention to who's popular" he shrugged.

Satsuki scoffed, "Says the one who is also popular. But I guess your popularity is different from his."

Ignoring the last part she said, Oikawa added, "I took the seat next to him cuz he looked super serious, so I was curious to see if he was always like that"

"Wait, you talked to him first?" she looked surprised.

"Is that weird?"

"Not necessarily, but I would think that after the last incident, you would keep to yourself unless someone approached you"

The brunette gazed out the window, "This and that are completely different things and besides it's not like I thought that was gonna happen" He paused before speaking out again, "He's good company. Like he really is just an honest dude. Honestly, it's refreshing. There's too many people that put on masks"

"…But wasn't that guy also the serious type?"

Oikawa let out another sigh, "I promise you it's different"

She worriedly looked at him, "If that's what you say. O just don't want you running into anymore problems like that. You really went through a lot because of that incident"

Without looking at her, he said "I got it. I'll be careful"

She sighed, "I've got class tonight so I'll head out first."

"Oh, I'll walk you out" He got up with her and they exited the café.

"Thanks Tooru!" She grinned. "Hang out with me again ok?" He patted his back and left very happily. Maybe she was skipping? She was always a bit hard to handle since she was always going at her own pace, but she was always truthful with him; but she probably just liked teasing him. However, despite all that, Oikawa enjoyed being around her.

Oikawa checked the time from his phone. _'It's still pretty early. I guess I'll go home and take a nap before I start writing my paper'_ he though to himself.

He began to make his way to the front entrance of campus. As he approached the gate, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled out his phone. As he began to open the message, someone tightly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him in.

"This campus is really too big" The man says.

Oikawa is at first stunned, but after the shock wears off, he observes the man's physique before looking up to see who it was. The man was tall, menacingly tall, and was strongly built. He had dark hair that was hung down and his eyebrows furrowed so far down that he always looked angry. There was only one person that he knew who fit this description.

"What are you doing here…Ushijima. I thought you were supposed to be in America" Oikawa asked with a straight face.

"I'm back for a few months. So I thought I'd come and greet you. I would've waited at your place, but it seems that you've moved." Ushijima said looking Oikawa in the eye.

Annoyed Oikawa clicks his tongue and shook off Ushijima's hand from his arm, "Of course I'd move. There were too many troublesome things at the old place"

Ushijima observed him before speaking, "…You're still mad"

Becoming even more annoyed, Oikawa's voice rose and he took a step back, "Of course I'd be angry! Do have any idea what you did!?"

"I-I really didn't mean to say all those things. Especially in front of so many people…I – I was just stressed out" he took a step towards Oikawa "Please believe me when I say that I really didn't mean to bring you any harm"

Oikawa let out a sigh, "What's done is done. And besides, you were the one who decided to leave without doing anything" He tried to walk away but was stopped once again.

Ushijima once again took a hold of Oikawa's arm.

Growing even more annoyed Oikawa spoke out, "You, would you just-" However, he stopped when he saw the look on Ushijima's face. It was an expression that he had never seen. An expression of…deep sorrow and pain.

"Please…I'm here to make things right. Please can we just start over?"

Oikawa wanted to get mad and just yell at him. He wanted to believe that Ushijima was lying. However, he knew better than anyone else that this man wasn't lying; he was serious. Oikawa remained silent for a bit. He than let out a sigh and sternly said, "No. You had your chance. I'm done"

Ushijima started to become more desperate and he started to grip Oikawa's arm even tighter.

Oikawa tried to pull away from him "O-Oi, would you let-"

"Yo Oikawa!" a voice rung out that made the both of them stop.

Oikawa and Ushijima both looked in the direction of the voice. Oikawa seemed surprised and somewhat ashamed as the man came closer.

"Is there a problem here?" The man asked, glancing at Ushijima then averting his attention back to Oikawa.

"…No" Ushijima said, letting go of Oikawa.

The two remained silent for a bit. Oikawa spoke very softly as his voice shook. Ashamed that this person had just saw what happened, "Iwa-chan…"


End file.
